custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeynah
Jeynah is a Toa of Lightning who resides on Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Jeynah was created as a Vo-Matoran by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where she, like most other Matoran, was tasked with creating the Great Spirit Robot. After the Robot had been created, Jeynah was placed within it, specifically on Metru Nui. Jeynah was one of the many Matoran trapped within a Matoran Sphere by Makuta Teridax. She was brought to Mata Nui by the Toa Metru, where she spent much of her life. She eventually returned to Metru Nui. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Teridax was killed and Bota Magna and Aqua Magna crashed into Bara Magna, Spherus Magna was reformed. Jeynah, like many other Matoran, journeyed to its surface to build a new life. She helped construct the city of New Tajun, which was built where the village of the Water Tribe, Tajun, had once stood. She became a citizen there once it was complete. Events of Deception of Honor Jeynah was eventually chosen to become a Toa and join five other Toa from the other four major cities on Spherus Magna to defend the people of the world from any threats that may arise. She was transformed into a Toa, and was sent to the city of The Great Hand, a city that had ceased all communications with the outside world, to discover what had happened there and to meet up with her new teammates. When Jeynah arrived at the Great Hand, she met two of her new teammates, Terifol and Tusidi. Together they found out that most of the city was empty, but a burning pile of what was probably the corpse of every citizen lay at its center. As they discussed what could have happened and what they should do about it, three other Toa arrived in the square. These Toa introduced themselves as Karov, Pozic, and Jevan, Karov and Pozic being two of Jeynah's new teammates. They had previously seen the pile of bodies, and it had been Karov who had set fire to it. The three Toa told Jeynah and her companions that whoever had attacked the city had taken two Kanohi from a hidden vault under the city, the Kanohi Kraahkan and an Olmak. The group of Toa decided that they should track whoever had done this and retrieve the stolen masks. The group managed to find a large set of tracks leading away from the City, which they assumed to be those of the invaders. While following this trail, they discovered, fought, and captured an injured Skakdi named Ahknot. When questioned by Pozic, he told them of a plot to revive Makuta Teridax, and of a cult built around that goal, aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Ahknot told the group of a ritual that would shortly take place. After they had extracted all the knowledge they needed, Tusidi killed Ahknot, although Karov objected, saying that it went against the Toa Code. Jevan reminded the group that they needed to stop the ritual that would supposedly revive Teridax, and they continued following the trail. Upon discovering the site of the upcoming ritual, Pozic came up with a plan about how they would intervene. This plan involved three Toa, Jevan, Tusidi, and Terifol, journeying to a nearby village and sending a messenger to Matoro City. They would then prepare the town for a potential battle, as Pozic suspected that they would be pursued by the cultists. Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah would stay and wait for the ritual, and interrupt it as it began, hoping to catch the cultists off guard. The others grudgingly agreed to this, none of them wanting to leave, and the team split up. Jeynah, Pozic, and Karov set up camp and waited for the ritual to begin. It finally did, and they prepared to descend into the crater where it would take place. Pozic leapt into the crater immediately, telling Jeynah and Karov to descend slowly. Karov ignored this, and quickly followed the Toa of Magnetism. Jeynah, however, slowly made her way down the wall. Her two companions were captured, and Pozic managed to make eye contact with Jeynah and indicated that she should not come down. Jeynah listened to the leader of the Cult of Teridax, Lekrosu, explain his plans, and watched as he continued the ritual. The ritual didn't seem to have worked properly, for which Lekrosu blamed the two male Toa. Jeynah still chose not to descend into the crater, waiting for a moment in which all the relevant threats were distracted. Lekrosu began to duel the two Toa below Jeynah. Pozic was severely injured early on in the fight, but Karov eventually overpowered the Makuta. However, after this victory, Karov was confronted by another Makuta, Dacciah Jeynah ambushed the Makuta, stunning her, and pulled Pozic's unconscious body out of the crater. Karov took the Kanohi Kraahkan and Olmak, and followed Jeynah. Jeynah used her Lightning powers to deliver a controlled shock that restarted Pozic's failing vital systems. After a brief period of recovery, Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah began to make their way towards the village where they were to meet with the other members of their team. The Cult of Teridax, which was now lead by Dacciah, followed far behind them. When they arrived at the village, they found that many of its residents had prepared for the coming fight against the Cult. They also found out that Coprollex, Dimous, Rovrun, and many other Matoran and Agori from Matoro City had arrived to help. When the Cult arrived and the fight began, Jevan determined that Dacciah was the one factor that gave the Cult the advantage in this battle, and gathered the group of Toa to eliminate her. Pozic was one of the first to engage in combat, but the other Toa soon joined in. When she was on her last legs, Dacciah was able to activate her Mask of Intimidation's power to subdue all six Toa simultaneously. Jeynah was trapped within a trance in which she felt nothing but fear. She later awoke after Pozic killed Dacciah. After Dacciah's defeat, the villagers and their allies were quickly able to defeat the cultists, killing some and taking some prisoners, although several cultists escaped into the desert. All of Jeynah's teammates had survived the battle, and had sustained only minor injuries. The team helped repair the damage in the village. Abilities and Traits Jeynah is very energetic and sentimental, and will always try to see the better in people when others can't. She is rather optimistic and passionate, even scarily at times. She is very adept with controlling her elemental powers, and wields a Protosteel Staff to concentrate the lightning she fabricates. Her mask of Kindred, the Faxon, allows her to control Rahi and mimic their powers for a duration of time. Trivia *Although the images that appear on Jeynah's page were uploaded by Toa Pozico, the MOC itself was created by Karov Kurad. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Lightning Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa